


prompts & mini-fic

by aerynlallaboso



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynlallaboso/pseuds/aerynlallaboso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>assorted fic i consider too short for their own work (various pairings, various levels of seriousness)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so this is gonna be mainly.. ship prompts and stuff from tumblr that i'm throwing on here.. pairing(s) at the start of each piece/chapter..
> 
> starting off with kakagai! an au (college roommates, that sort of thing)

”You’re not exactly what I expected when I got your response,” Kakashi says slowly. He squints and props his chin on his hand.

Alright, maybe he’d expected the huge grin and the awful haircut. The email had been very enthusiastic, overly so, riddled with capitals and exclamation marks about how the sender would happily be his roommate for a semester or two!! There’s no way anybody who talks like that was going to be very *cool*. But-

The (very green) man beams back at him.

"It, uh, you said you can pay fifty percent rent?"

"Of course!"

"Do your own laundry?" (He’s not - he’s not going down to the laundromat with a load of green jumpsuits.)

"I would never want to impose by asking someone else to do it."

Kakashi narrows his eyes even further. “Are you alright with dogs?”

The green man (okay, okay, he thinks his name is Gai) drops his smile for a moment, and asks, very seriously, “Are you alright with turtles?”

Turtles.

"Very alright," Kakashi says. Gai’s smile resumes. It’s almost charming how very happy he seems to be about this whole thing. The other applicants (all two of them) weren’t nearly as apparently pleased to meet him, nor see the apartment where they would be spending most of their time.

He might have a fish tank lying around somewhere Gai could use. and he thinks the dogs would be okay. Yeah.

Okay. “Then we’re done. You can move in whenever you want.”

Could the man’s grin get any wider? “Excellent! I look forward to getting to know you better, roommate!”

"Me too," Kakashi says, accepting his warm handshake. (Very warm.) Hopefully, this’ll work out better than his last roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kakagai, continuation of previous chapter

The first few days of Kakashi’s non-roommate-less existence are fairly uneventful. The dogs like Gai; the turtles are apathetic towards Kakashi. In fact, Kakashi barely sees Gai at all. He’s out of the apartment, at class or exercising or doing whatever he does for fun.

On Friday morning, Kakashi walks into the kitchen, gets himself a glass of water, and turns around to see Gai standing on his hands silently behind him.

"What," Kakashi asks, after recovering from his initial choking fit. "Are you doing?"

Gai grins at him. The intensity is nearly blinding this early in the morning - well, early for Kakashi. He usually sleeps through noon. “I am exercising!”

Kakashi sips his water.

"This routine strengthens my arms and my upper body."

"Okay," Kakashi says. "Is there any reason you’re doing it in the kitchen?"

Gai’s smile switches off, and he quickly rights himself with a flexibility an Olympic gymnast might envy. Maybe he is one. Kakashi didn’t think to ask. “This was the room with the most space. Is there something wrong with my using the kitchen?”

"No, no, it’s fine. It’s just that-"

A chorus of loud barking sounds from the other end of the apartment - Gai barely has time to look alarmed before three dogs barrel into him at top speed and gather around their empty food bowls, howling a demand for them to be filled.

"This always happens around this time of the morning," Kakashi says apologetically, setting his glass down and grabbing the food bag from the top of the kitchen shelves.

Gai starts to laugh. Kakashi looks at him, surprised. “None of the other roommates did that,” he comments. “I think one of them left because Bull knocked her over and ruined her makeup.”

"I don’t mind," Gai says. He’s still half-laughing. It’s a _nice_ laugh, Kakashi decides. “It is good to see a display of energetic spirit such as this! It’s quite inspirational.”

"Uh-huh." Kakashi picks up his water and drains the glass before looking at Gai thoughtfully. "Hey, I have class in an hour, but do you want to have lunch with me?"

It’s Gai’s turn to look surprised. Maybe people don’t like being seen in public with him, Kakashi wonders, eyeing his freshly-laundered and very green t-shirt and shirts. ”To get to know each other better. We do live together, after all.”

"I would be delighted!"

"Good," Kakashi says, smiling at the enthusiastic thumbs-up Gai gives him. "It’s a date, then."

He thinks Gai flushes a little when he says that, but it might just have been his imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kakayam (some kind of writer/editor au)

”-And then I think you should cut this entire next section out. The one about overhead plans.”

"Why? I spent two weeks writing that!"

"Because," Kakashi says, tapping his pen against his mouth, "It’s boring."

Yamato throws his hands up in the air.

"It’s all boring, in fact," Kakashi continues. "Arches, modernism, _post_ -modernism-“

"This is a book about architecture. What do you suggest I put in it?”

He shrugs. “A little more drama. Spice it up or something.”

"Yeah, thanks," Yamato mutters, gathering the manuscript pages he’d scattered with his exasperated gesture. "When, exactly, is my regular editor going to be back from her holiday?"

The pen taps again, drawing his attention unwittingly to Kakashi’s lips. “Ms Mitarashi won’t be back for another two weeks, so you’re stuck with me until then.”

Yamato frowns down at his own writing. “Why am I stuck with _you_ , anyway? Why did you take over for her? Don’t you proofread romance novels?”

"Ah," Kakashi says. His eyes dart around for a bit, embarrassed. "I - actually, I - I saw you around the agency when you were here for your meetings for Anko and I thought you were cute."

Silence.

"But now I know that you’re into architecture-"

"You know what," Yamato interrupts. "Why don’t we just call it a day, and I’ll rework some of these sections tonight. We have another meeting tomorrow night, so we can go over it then."

Kakashi’s brow furrows in confusion. “We do?”

"At the restaurant across the street at six," Yamato says, grabbing his papers and practically sprinting out the office door before he loses his nerve, leaving a faintly flustered Kakashi in his wake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen/sorta yamgai-ish (set post-war but probably not in actual canon because actual canon sucks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gen/sorta yamgai-ish (set post-war but probably not in actual canon because actual canon sucks)
> 
> implied/referenced suicide

"Do you remember Kisame Hoshigaki?"

The question is unexpected, of that Yamato’s sure. He doesn’t expect Gai to say yes, but he does, and follows it with a grave nod. “The Akatsuki that I fought.”

"Do you remember how he died?" Yamato asks. His voice is hollow and dry, scraping its way up his throat. He doesn’t know how long it’ll be until he can talk properly. "Sacrificing himself so that he couldn’t give up intel on his comrades."

"It was an honourable death," Gai says, nodding some more. He meets Yamato’s eyes again and Yamato can see it - the moment he realises where he’s going with this.

"I tried," Yamato says. His fist clenches around a handful of the sheets on Gai’s bed. "I tried to give myself an _honourable death_ but Kabuto’s poison wouldn’t let me. So I talked, and a lot of other people died instead.”

Gai doesn’t have anything to say to that. He looks wary. Concerned. Like everybody who talks to him nowadays. They’re all a little unsure of how to behave around him. The solid, dependable Captain Yamato, reduced to a broken husk of a shinobi.

Except not a shinobi, because he won’t be able to use chakra until he’s fully recovered. (“It could be years,” Shizune says, mouth set in a thin line.)

Yamato’s grip on the bedsheets tightens. “If I had been able to-“

"There are many people who’re glad you weren’t," Gai says. He leans forward and covers Yamato’s hand with his own. "You have to move on, Yamato. You can not let this drag you down."

"I know," Yamato says quietly.

There’s bitterness in his tone, certainly, because moving on isn’t something you can just _do_. But he looks at Gai - who lost a leg - who may never be a shinobi again and yet can smile with such sincerity like he’s doing right now - and he kinda believes that one day, he might actually do it.

Yamato turns his hand palm up to fit around Gai’s and squeezes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yamgai... based off a tumblr au post

"Excuse me," Yamato says.

The people in front of him don’t move. He grimaces silently. Why does this always happen? Is he too quiet to hear? Or are they ignoring him on purpose?

"Excuse me," he says, louder, to the bearded guy and his very enthusiastic friend, and is rewarded by the latter swinging around in surprise and punching him right in the face.

What the _hell_?

"Oh!!" the enthusiastic friend exclaims, looking bewildered. His arm is still outstretched like he was in the middle of some wild conversational gesticulation that hadn’t ended properly when he turned and _hit Yamato in the face_ , which is _really stinging_. "I’m so sorry!! I didn’t see you there-"

Yamato waves him away for a second so he can catch his breath before removing his hand from his - still hurting nose - and gasp out, "Watch where you’re waving, would you?”

"I’m so sorry," the guy repeats. He sounds it, too, unlike his bearded pal who Yamato can _see_ rolling his eyes there. “Are you alright? Should I fetch a doctor?”

"Um." He’ll have to go later tonight, but, "No, I’ll be okay right now," Yamato says, taking a good eyeful of the man who just nailed him. He’s - really built, which explains the incredible amount of pain yamato’s feeling at the moment. Those arms could knock out… some kind of large animal. It’s getting hard to think.

Especially when he sees the guy’s cheekbones. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

"Yeah… yeah." The bearded guy is looking bored. Does this happen to him often?

The man who hit him pulls something that looks like a notepad out of the pocket of his ugly green jacket, and then a pen, and scribbles something down while Yamato watches. He holds it out to him when he’s finished. Yamato takes it, thoroughly confused. “Uh-“

"My phone number, in case you need transport to a doctor," the man says. He still looks really, really apologetic. Yamato’s never met anyone who punched him in the face who turned out to be this nice. and, well… cute. Sorta.

Bearded guy sighs in the background. “Gai, you don’t need to-“

"Thank you," yamato cuts him off. He nods awkwardly at - Gai? and carefully stows the note in his own pocket. "I’ll, uh, call you if I need a ride."

As he heads off, with a dull ache settling into his bones, Yamato gets to thinking, yeah, maybe he should get off work early and go see a doctor. And it’d definitely be quicker if he got picked up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kakayam ft yamato keying a car : )

After eating, dressing, and double-checking twice that he has all his keys and his front door is properly locked, Yamato exits his house and enters his car and nearly backs into the black sedan parked directly in front of his driveway.

"Again?" he asks the tiny plastic plant hanging from his rearview mirror. This is the third time this week - the seventh this month, for crying out loud. The seventh time he’s going to be late for work if whoever owns the car doesn’t decide to show up and drive away before he has to leave.

Yamato gets out of his car and stalks down the drive to stand in front of the other one, hands firmly affixed to his hips in indignation. He can’t see any ID on the car; no key left handily in the ignition. The sheer carelessness of it leaves him boiling with rage.

He’s _so_ pissed, in fact, that he starts to consider doing something he’d never think of otherwise. He has a set of car keys in his hand, and in the movie he’d caught half of last night before passing out, well, car keys ended up being quite a valuable tool to the delinquent protagonist. Then all he has to do is hide in the house until the car is gone.

Taking a deep, angry breath and looking around shiftily, Yamato fumbles until he has a good grasp on a single key and lowers it to the door of the car.

Someone clears their throat.

Yamato’s head snaps up; his hand jerks and the key grazes the metal door with a nasty scratching noise.

"Uh," Yamato says.

The person who’s just caught him red-handed trying to key a stranger’s car in a fit of rage raises their eyebrows at him. “What are you doing?”

"Nothing?"

"Doesn’t look like nothing to me," the person comments. They have grey hair and a scar through one of their eyes and look altogether too outlandish to be walking around a nice suburban area like this. "That’s my car, by the way."

"This is-" Yamato stares at them. "This is your car?"

"Sure is."

Before he knows what he’s doing, Yamato’s up and pointing a finger at the guy. “So _you’re_ the asshole who’s been parking in front of my driveway for who knows how long? Do you know how many times i’ve been late to work because of you?”

The person looks surprised. “You live in that house, huh?” They eye the keys in his hand and grin at him. “So, what. You were going to scratch up my car because i made you late?”

"No," Yamato says defensively. Which is a complete lie.

The asshole laughs. "Well,” they say. “As payment for the damage you’ve caused me, how about you buy me breakfast? I haven’t eaten yet.”

"What?" They - what?

"And you’re pretty cute, for a vandal," asshole adds. Yamato flushes at that. The one time he nearly breaks the law and he gets _caught_. “As long as you don’t tell anybody about this,” he says quickly.

The person nods and points a thumb at their car. “Hop in.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kakagai frm another tumblr au post (the same one, actually)

There are thirty steps on the flight of stairs leading from the tarmac to the beige-carpeted floor of the aeroplane. Kakashi knows, because he counts every one with nausea rising in his stomach.

In his day job, Kakashi projects something of a care-free, fearless attitude to the world, mainly because he knows it pisses off his boss but also because there isn’t much he _is_ afraid of. Spiders? Meh. Needles? He can go through a full suite of injections and not break a sweat.

Flying? That’s.. a bit more frightening.

Kakashi stows his baggage in an overhead locker and buckles himself into his seat as tightly as possible, running a hand through his grey-silver hair. He’s already sweating - this is ridiculous. It’s nothing. Going up in the air in a small metal box which could fall at any moment-

He swallows and grabs for his armrest. His hands, however, fasten around something else; softer and warmer than armrests usually are.

It’s an arm.

"Sorry," Kakashi says, snatching his limbs back in alarm. His new seatmate - a tall man with a haircut almost more irrational than Kakashi’s fear of flying - looks at him and smiles, but doesn’t say anything.

The flight attendants run through the usual briefing on flight safety, what to do in the event of a crash, etc, etc. None of it is helping Kakashi feel any better, and he thinks the tall man sitting next to him is noticing.

His suspicion is proven correct when the man asks, “Is this your first time flying?”

Kakashi coughs. “How did you guess?”

"You seem very nervous." The man gives him a thumbs-up: a difficult position considering how restrained he is by his seat-belt and the tiny aeroplane seat crushing his considerable build. "You’ll be fine! I’ve flown with this airline many times and they always get me where I need to be. It’s perfectly safe!"

"Thanks?"

The thumbs-up is followed up by a grin that almost has Kakashi recoiling at how bright it is. His new friend could be a toothpaste ad. “And you’re always welcome to cling to me if you need to!”

Sick as he feels, Kakashi has to laugh. “Sure. Thanks.”

(He ends up clutching the arm of his seatmate - one Maito Gai - all the way past whatever ocean the godforsaken plane takes them over, and feels considerably safer for it.)


End file.
